


Still Waters

by Wolfs_Cry



Series: Still Waters [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HighSpecs, Memory Loss, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Cry/pseuds/Wolfs_Cry
Summary: Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.She watches the hands of the clock move, lets the sound wash over her. It grounds her, somewhat. To where, she’s not sure.She’s not sure of anything.“Crowe?”She looks up at. . .Ignis—at least, that’s what he said his name was. She’s not sure if it’s really true.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s not quite sure if she’s floating, or sinking. But when she touches the surface, nothing changes. No matter how much she tries stirring it, tries lashing at it.

  
The water stays calm. Still.

  
Nothing changes.

* * *

  
_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

  
She watches the hands of the clock move, lets the sound wash over her. It grounds her, somewhat. To where, she’s not sure.

  
She’s not sure of anything.

  
“Crowe?”

  
She looks up at. . .Ignis—at least, that’s what he said his name was. She’s not sure if it’s really true. But when he’d said she was Crowe, she’d simply accepted it—she just wanted to be sure of _at least_ one thing. He’d also said he was a close friend of her—well, Gladiolus. That, she’s also not sure about. But, he’d picked her up from the hospital, after—she’s not sure of his name—Gladiolus’ father helped get her discharged, so she supposes that’s something. “You used to visit him quite a lot with Gladio,” Ignis had said, during the drive back. Apart from that, he hasn’t spoken to her since he’s brought her back to. . . _her_ place. If it’s really that.

  
“Crowe?” Ignis says again.

  
She blinks.

  
“You must be tired,” he says. “Why don’t you go and rest.”

  
She supposes he’s right. It’s probably better than just. . .sitting here. She gets up from the couch, but stops. She’s not quite sure. . .

  
Ignis rises to his feet then. “Your room.”

  
She looks at him.

  
He walks over to a door and gestures. “Your room’s here.”

  
“Thanks.” She immediately goes in and closes the door.

  
She’s finally alone.

  
She slowly turns around, hoping the room would be familiar. It isn’t. She exhales, leaning against the door. Nothing’s familiar at all. She glances at the bed. It looks like it’s king-size. Then again. . .

  
Slowly, she walks further into the room. She’s not tired. Not really. But her mind keeps swirling with thoughts—with doubts, really—and it’s starting to wear her down. Something on the table catches her eye.

  
She goes over to it. When she’s close enough, she quickly flips the photo frame down. She doesn’t want to look at the photograph closely. She doesn’t want to think about it.

  
It’s still bright, so she draws the curtains shut. She wants to sleep and think of nothing.

  
So she does.

* * *

  
She opens her eyes. Blinks. She drops her head against the side of the bed.

  
The room’s pretty dark now.

  
She gets up from the floor and checks the digital clock on the nightstand. She’d been out for a few hours. Her stomach starts to growl. She thinks. She probably hasn’t eaten since morning. Not that she’d even had an appetite then.

  
She unlocks the door and starts to open it when she stops. She wonders. . .if he’s still there. Not that he was unkind or anything. He’s just. . .she’s not sure.

  
She slowly steps outside and—wait. There are people talking. Ignis and. . .a woman.

  
“Hey, girl.”

  
She freezes.

  
“Finally decided to grace us with your presence?” The lady appears from the kitchen.

  
“My dear.” Ignis also comes out from the kitchen and joins the lady.

  
Crowe looks between the both of them. She really can’t meet more people right now.

  
“Crowe.” Ignis places a hand on the lady’s back. “Aranea. My wife.”

  
“Oh. Hello.”

  
“Hi.” Aranea smiles. “You and I”—she gestures—“we’re pretty tight.”

  
“Oh,” Crowe says again.

  
Silence hangs in the air for a moment.

  
“Come. You must be famished,” Ignis says. “We’ve prepared dinner.”

  
And they have dinner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think?”

  
“I guess. . .that makes sense.”

  
“Look, Crowe,” Aranea says, “if you don’t like the idea, if you feel more comfortable here, it’s okay to say no.”

  
“No. No—I mean, sure. I don’t really. . .” Crowe shrugs. “Feel comfortable. . .anywhere.”

  
Aranea says, “Mm. That so? You’ll feel real comfortable round me soon.”

  
Crowe thinks. . .she thinks so too.

  
She smiles.

* * *

  
Crowe looks around the room. It’s a single bed. She sighs in relief. Other than that, it looks nice enough.

  
“So, you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask.” Aranea pats the blanket she’d placed on the bed.

  
Crowe places her bag by the foot of the bed. “Sure. Thanks.”

  
“Anytime.” Aranea leaves.

  
Crowe sits on the edge of the bed. She exhales. Aranea’s nice enough. Well, at least, she doesn’t make her feel as uncomfortable as Ignis does. Maybe it’s just the way he spoke.

  
No. It _was_ the way he spoke.

  
As though he’s always choosing his words, always keeping his voice neutral. To hide what truth, she’s not sure. But it makes her anxious.

  
She’s still anxious after she’s showered and washed up. Still anxious right before she goes to bed.

  
When she wakes up, she’s still anxious.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, Crowe.”

  
She tries quirking her lips. She tries. “Hey. Morning.”

  
“Mind joining me for breakfast?” Ignis says.

  
Yes, she minds. She minds very much.

  
But he’s just trying to be nice. He doesn’t have to actually take care of you, she tells herself. “Thanks.” She sits down to have breakfast with him.

  
“Aranea’s already left for work,” he says.

  
Yes, Aranea’d told her yesterday. She nods.

  
“She says she’s sorry she’s not able to join you.”

  
“It’s fine,” Crowe says. No, it’s not. Of course it’s not fine.

  
“Allow me to say grace.”

  
She lets him.

  
Then they eat.

* * *

  
It smells good.

  
The whole house smells good.

  
Ignis is making potpies.

  
“Aranea’d texted me that she’s craving them,” he’d said.

  
If it tastes anything as good as it smells, Crowe can’t blame her.

  
“What do you do?” she’d asked Ignis.

  
“I’m sorry?”

  
“Work. What do you do? You’re still. . .at home.”

  
“I’m a home baker,” he’d said. “I work from home.”

  
Well, that made sense. Explains why he’s, well, her primary. . .carer. But then, she’d become curious as to what he bakes.

  
She finally asks, “Don’t you. . .have anything to bake? For work.”

  
Ignis looks up from the oven he’s been monitoring. “No. Not today. I’ve already finished all the orders yesterday.”

  
She blinks. “Oh.”

  
He watches her for a moment. “Why?”

  
“Um, nothing. Just wondering. You seem. . .free. To make the pies.”

  
“Ah, I see.”

  
Then, they fall into silence again.

* * *

  
“I’m starving.”

  
Crowe watches from the couch as Aranea slips off her shoes at the door and comes in. She waves at her. Aranea waves back. It’s almost evening. She’s back from work.

  
“Hello, dear.” Ignis meets her at the door.

  
“Hi.” She kisses his cheek. “Is that. . .?”

  
“Potpie, yes.”

  
“You really made them?”

  
He raises his brows. “You’d know by now I’ll try to make you something you want if I’m able to.”

  
“Right. Thanks.” She hugs him.

  
He pats her back lightly.

  
Aranea comes over and plops down beside Crowe. “Missed me, girlfriend?”

  
She smiles. “I guess.”

  
“Huh.”

  
Ignis walks over. “When you’re ready, we can all have dinner together, Aranea.”

  
She nods. “Sure.”

  
There’s a pause.

  
Then, he says, “Maybe soon? You don’t want to keep our guest waiting.”

  
Aranea glances at her. “Okay. Right. I’ll be right out.” She goes to her room.

  
When she comes out, they have dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

“When’s he coming back again?” Aranea drapes herself over Ignis’ back and loops her arms around his neck.

  
It’s the weekend, so Aranea doesn’t leave for work, and they all stay in the living room. Crowe doesn’t mind.

  
“Tomorrow.” Ignis doesn’t move. Doesn’t do anything to return Aranea’s apparent display of affection. Not for the first time, Crowe wonders how they got together.

  
“Mm.” She nuzzles his head.

  
He finally looks at her, deadpan. He says slowly, “Yes, Aranea?”

  
She grins. “Nothing.”

  
When she’d asked, Aranea’d said they’d been married for ‘bout three years now. Crowe doesn’t want to think about being married. She doesn’t want to think about. . . _him_.

  
But Ignis continues talking about him. “I’ll be picking him up from the airport.”

  
“Oh?” Aranea drops onto the armrest of Ignis’ chair.

  
“Yes. There’s a change of plans, apparently. I’ve already told Noct I won’t be able to meet him and Luna.”

  
“Right.” Aranea looks up at her then. “Excited to meet him?” She quirks her lips.

  
Crowe’s heartbeat starts picking up. “Um. . .”

  
“Aranea,” Ignis says lowly.

  
“Hey, I’m just teasing, girl,” Aranea says. “I’ll tell him to give you some space.”

  
“It’s. . .fine.” Nothing’s fine, really. Crowe takes in a deep breath quietly, trying to calm her heart. She tries holding her breath and counting to ten when it doesn’t work.

  
“Well, c’mon,” Aranea says then.

  
Crowe looks at her. “Hmm?”

  
“Girl time. Let’s. . .hmm. I don’t know. Paint our nails or something? We’ll see what you want to do.” Aranea comes over and grabs her arm.

  
Ignis simply says, “Enjoy yourselves.”

  
Later, when Crowe asks about Ignis being Gladiolus’ close friend, Aranea says, “Close friend? Men. They’re basically bros. I mean, there’s Noct and Prom too. But we all know. Gladio and Iggy? They’re basically besties. Noct and Prom have each other anyway.”

  
Crowe ends up spending the day with Aranea. And she doesn’t mind. Aranea’s good with helping her keep her mind off things.


	5. Chapter 5

When Crowe comes out of her room, Aranea’s the only one there. “Morning.”

  
“Morning, girlfriend.” Crowe wonders if Aranea even feels tired. They did stay up all night talking. When Aranea waves, Crowe catches a glimpse of her black nails. Her sparkly black nails, that they’d done last night.

  
Crowe looks down at hers. Both her hands have different colours. When Aranea’d given her a choice of silver or gold, she couldn’t quite decide.

  
Aranea’d said, “If you can’t decide, get both.”

  
So there’s that. Now, one of her hand’s reflective gold, and the other, silver. Mirror nails, Aranea’d called them.

  
Crowe purses her lips. “So, where’s. . .Ignis?”

  
Aranea gets up from the couch. “Iggy? Gone to pick Gladio up.” She gestures for Crowe to follow. “Now we can have breakfast. Or brunch, really.”

  
Crowe tries to keep her mind present with Aranea. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry. For making you wait.”

  
Aranea just waves her off. “Oh, it’s fine. I wanted to wait for you.” They enter the kitchen and Aranea turns to her. She’s grinning. “Should we have dessert first?”

  
And they do.

* * *

  
When the door opens, Crowe has to stop herself from running away. She’s not sure if she should continue sitting, or if she should stand up. She, however, can’t stop herself from looking up.

  
_He_ is there.

  
Gladiolus is there.

  
Behind Ignis. He’s taking off his shoes. When he looks up, their eyes meet.

  
His gaze.

  
His gaze is something.

  
Aranea gets up from the floor and goes over to the men. “Hey.”

  
Ignis gives her a brief hug. “Hello, dear.”

  
Gladiolus glances at Aranea. “Hey.” His eyes come back to her. They’ve only been on her since he’s entered.

  
Crowe ends up standing up, but her legs feel weak. She doesn’t think her heart will ever beat normally again.

  
Gladiolus comes over and stops in front of her.

  
She’s seen him briefly in the photograph; he’d looked big in it. She didn’t expect him to be _this_ big though. He looks even bigger now. In person. This close, his eyes are piercing.

  
“Hey,” he says.

  
She swallows. “Hi.”

  
“I’m here. To take you home.”

  
Crowe nods. She’s already packed her bag. “I’ll. . .I’ll get my stuff.”

  
“Don’t worry. I got it.” Aranea hands Gladiolus her bag.

  
“Thanks, guys. For everything,” Gladiolus says to the others.

  
Ignis says, “You’d do the same.”

  
“Eh.” Aranea just smiles, waving him off.

  
“Are you sure you’ve got everything, Crowe?” Ignis says.

  
Gladiolus casts him a look. “If there’s anything, I can always drop by and get it.”

  
Ignis nods. “Right.”

  
“If there’s anything, just give me a ring, girl.”

  
Crowe looks at Aranea and nods. “Sure. Thanks.” And she means it.

  
Then, they leave.


End file.
